Verdant Meadows Airfield
Verdant Meadows Description Verdant Meadows is an abandoned airstrip from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is located in the northern desert of Bone County, Las Venturas. Area 69 is located immediately south, and El Castillo del Diablo is to the west. The airstrip has a single, dirt runway lined with random airplane parts, a control tower and hangars. While flying an airplane in the game, it will show up as an airport landing strip on the HUD similarly to the airports in San Fierro, Las Venturas, and Los Santos. The airstrip is also a safehouse after being purchased, allowing the player to save their game. Upon purchase Verdant Meadows provides a landing site, a garage for vehicles, a hangar for planes (or vehicles), a save point and Flying School. After completing the mission Green Goo, Verdant Meadows becomes an asset property, generating income for Carl over time. Vehicles * Leviathan- After completing mission Up, Up and Away! *Hunter- Get all gold in Flying School. *Stuntplane- Get all silver in Flying School. *Rustler- Get all bronze in Flying School. *Hydra- After completing mission Vertical Bird. *PCJ-600- Spawns occasionally by the water tower after purchase of the property. *Forklift- 100% game completion. *Tug- 100% game completion. *Assorted bikes and other vehicles spawn in a parking lot off the southeast corner of the property, next to the south access road. Mission Verdant Meadows is the setting for several missions given by Mike Toreno and The Truth, starting off with the mission, Verdant Meadows where the player is instructed by Toreno to go to the airstrip and purchase it for $80,000. The player will then have to go through Pilot School in order to continue with Toreno's missions. The player must receive a bronze medal in each of the 10 lessons to continue. A specific aircraft will spawn in one of the hangars depending on whether the player received all bronze, silver or gold in every lesson. The first mission given by Toreno at the airstrip is N.O.E., where the player pilots a Rustler to drop off a package in Angel Pine. Next is the mission Stowaway. A cargo plane lands in the airstrip and the player is instructed to drive a motorcycle to enter the plane before it takes off and plant a satchel charge within the aircraft. The third mission is Black Project, given by The Truth. The player must sneak into the adjacent military base Area 69 and steal a top secret project. Then, in Green Goo, given by The Truth, the player uses his new jetpack to take a jar of green goo from a guarded, moving train. After this mission, the airstrip becomes an asset, generating up to $10,000. Trivia *The name is ironic, as Verdant means a land covered with flourishing plants and grass, but the place is located in the dry, barren desert of Bone County. The fact it has a similar name to the Los Santos area of Verdant Bluffs suggests a possible connection. *Despite the Hangar's Huge Size, it can only store four vehicles. Entering a fifth car will result in one of the cars disappearing instantly. *The wings of one of the planes on the southwestern side of the property form a unique stunt jump. *A second garage for automobiles and bikes is located next to the water tower; this is the only safehouse to provide two working "garages". Gallery File:Pilot_School.jpg|A flying lesson from the Pilot School Mission File:Map_location.jpg|Verdant Meadows on the In-Game Map File:Verdant_m.jpg|Verdant Meadows from the East File:Verdant_m_int.jpg|The interior of the Verdant Meadows safehouse File:Hangar.jpg|A Hydra in one of the hangars airstrip.jpg|A PC modified version of the airstrip es:Aeropuerto_Abandonado Category:Places Category:Places in Bone County Category:Places in San Andreas Category:San Andreas Category:Airports